<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally Free- Cockles (Fluff &amp; Smut) by NEG85</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709460">Finally Free- Cockles (Fluff &amp; Smut)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEG85/pseuds/NEG85'>NEG85</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Jensen Ackles, Romance, Top Misha Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEG85/pseuds/NEG85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exploring the romantic relationship between Misha Collins and Jensen Ackles. Now that they know the end of the show is near, they know they won't have to hide anymore. They can be together without having to hide or lie to the public. This explores the idea of the couple having a continuing of a polyamorous lifetstyle with each other as well as their wives as partners.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beginning of the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He reads the given material for how the show is meant to end. He is hurt, confused and pissed; mainly pissed. He calls Misha.</p><p>Misha’s phone rings. Heart fluttering as he sees the name flash on his screen. He answers, a smile crinkling his nose. “Why hello, Mr. Ackles.”</p><p>Jensen’s face softens as a smile spreads. His anger cools, somewhat. Hearing Misha’s voice makes it hard to focus on the reason he’s calling. “Hey, sexy. How is your day going?”</p><p>Walking over to the couch, he sits. Subconsciously, he kneads the jean material covering his thigh as they talk. “Ah, it’s been pretty boring, but things are looking up now.” Misha flirts, biting his lip. “How about you, handsome?” he adds.</p><p>“Well, not too good at the moment actually. I have a question for you, babe. Did they….give you the papers telling how the show is supposed to end?”</p><p>Misha’s smile fades a little at the serious tone. “No, love. I’m sure they are only sharing that with you and Jared for now.”</p><p>Sighing, Jensen swallows silently.</p><p>“You wanna talk about it?” Misha offers. He knows his lover’s silence must indicate being unhappy about what he’s read.</p><p>“I’m pissed. They leave out so many important things, and….do you want to read it?” Jensen asks. </p><p>Inhaling slowly and deeply, Misha considers it. “I don’t know, babe. I think they have their reasons for not sharing it with the rest of the cast for now.”</p><p>He isn’t thrilled with the answer, but of course he respects Misha’s decision. “What do you think I should do about this. I really just am honestly not happy with their plan. Is there even anything I can do?” Jensen asks.</p><p>“Have you talked to Jared about it?” Misha asks.</p><p>“No, not yet. I just finished reading it when I called you. </p><p>Misha’s eyes close as the smile returns to his face at being the first one to come to his mind. “Why don’t you talk to Jared about it first. See how he feels and what he thinks.”</p><p>“Yeah, I think you’re right.” Jensen sighs. He attempts to lighten the mood. “So, got any plans next weekend?”</p><p>“Hmmm, I think I have an appointment to be wrapped up in bed with this really hot guy I know. What about you?”</p><p>“It’s a date. I can’t wait to see you.”</p><p>“Love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>Jensen calls Jared, but gets his voicemail. “Hey this is Jared, leave a message and I’ll call you back”- BEEP. “Hey man, I wanna talk to you about how they plan to end the show. Call me back when you can, please.” he says before hanging up. He sets the phone down on the coffee table and goes to fix dinner.</p><p>A little while later, Danneel follows the kids into the kitchen. “Hey, So did you read it yet?” She asks with a smile.</p><p>Jensen finishes up the meal for himself and Danneel, while she fixes the kids’ plates.</p><p>Jensen sighs as he turns the oven and stove off. “Yeah, I read it.” he says. The corners of his mouth dip and his face softens as he looks at her.</p><p>“Oh, no. So it’s bad?” </p><p>“I really don’t like it at all.”</p><p>“Can I read it?” She asks.</p><p>“Sure.” he takes off the oven mitt and lays it down on the counter. “After we eat.” He smiles and kisses her gently. </p><p>“Ooh, what are we having?” Attempting to peak over his shoulder, she stands on her toes but still falls short of eyeline from the food.</p><p>This makes him chuckle, and he steps to the side. “Baked Salmon with Rosemary, Also baked, Asparagus cooked in light lemon juice and some lightly seasoned brown rice.” he answers.</p><p>“Wow, this looks and smells delicious. Thank you, sweetheart.” Leaning in, she kisses his cheek. She pours two glasses of water and brings them to the table as she sits down.</p><p>Jensen fixes their plates and sets them at the table. He sits beside his wife and they share a sweet smile. </p><p>He looks over and sees the kids messily and happily enjoying their organic peanut butter and sugar free jelly sandwiches with chocolate almond milk to drink. His heart seems to fill with love more each and every moment he spends with his children.</p><p>The next weekend….</p><p> </p><p>Misha gets to the hotel and makes his way up to the penthouse suite. It’s the place he and Jensen have together. He settles in, reading poetry sitting in the chair beside the window. His phone rings, it’s Jensen. “Hi.” Misha answers, already grinning ear to ear.</p><p>“Hey, there’s some traffic but I should be there in about 30 minutes maybe. Want me to stop and grab us some takeout?”</p><p>“Sure, how about chinese?” </p><p>“Okay sweetie, I’ll grab it on the way and be there shortly.”</p><p>“Can’t wait.”</p><p>“For the food...or me?”</p><p>“Both.” </p><p>They both chuckle. </p><p>“Now hurry up and get here.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>Click.</p><p> </p><p>The door opens and closes. Jensen comes in and sets the bag of chinese food on the kitchen counter. Walking into the living room he stops at the chair Misha is sitting in. He crouches down in front of him and Misha pretends not to notice; still holding the book in front of his face, trying not to smile. </p><p>Standing back up, Jensen walks to the side of the chair. Leaning in close, he holds himself up using the arms of the chair. Nuzzling his face against Misha’s neck, he sighs contently. “Missed you.” he says.</p><p>At this, Misha sets the book on the end table and wraps his arms around Jensen. He pulls him closer, and the younger man eases down to the floor on his knees. He leans his body against Misha’s, his waist between his thighs. They take a deep breath together, once again feeling like it’s been way too long since last time.</p><p>Misha runs his fingers gently through Jensen’s hair as he rests his cheek against Jensen’s forehead, eyes closed. “I missed you too, darling.”</p><p>Pulling back, he takes just a moment to look at Misha and take in his features. Wrinkles have set in over the years since they first met. His face has filled out with a little extra weight. He’s had some trouble with his hips, and his health is a concern Jensen has for him. ‘My handsome, kind, wonderful, loving Misha.’ he thinks. Those blue eyes always entrance him. He sees the changes the years have made, but they have no effect on how deeply he loves him or how attracted he is to him.</p><p>“What are you thinking?” Misha asks, cupping Jensen’s cheek. The emerald color of Jensen’s eyes had quickly become Misha’s favorite color when he first saw them all those years ago. His soft full lips, he had had to try to stop fantasizing about tasting them at first, before he knew that Jensen felt the same. He sees the wrinkles and other differences the years have made for him physically and he loves them all. And the love he feels for who he is, has only grown stronger over their time together.</p><p>They both smile, immensely in love. </p><p>Jensen runs the back of his hand slowly down the side of Misha’s face. Starting beside his eyes and ending where the neckline of his shirt begins. </p><p>Misha leans his face into Jensen’s touch, eyes closed. He loves being pet.</p><p>“Just thinking about how happy I am when we’re together.” Jensen finally answers.</p><p>Misha opens his eyes, lightly tugs Jensen’s chin up, then kisses him. They share a slow, passionate kiss before Jensen pulls back again. “Food’s probably getting cold.”</p><p>Misha whines then groans playfully, rolling his eyes. “Ugh, fine. I guess we should eat.”</p><p>Jensen stands up; his knees a little stiff. Misha follows him to the kitchen.</p><p>They talk about the kids, and home life. Small talk, laugh and joke around as they eat.</p><p>After they finish their food, Misha throws the empty bag and boxes away. “Thank you for the food, babe.” he says, grabbing Jensen’s hand.</p><p>“Of course, my love.” he answers, placing a kiss on the back of Misha’s hand. He pulls him close and turns him. Wrapping his arms around him, he kisses along the side and back of his Misha’s neck.</p><p>“Mmmm” </p><p>“You sure you missed me?” Jensen whispers, his hot breath warming Misha’s ear.</p><p>“Mmhmm” was Misha’s only answer.</p><p>Jensen finds Misha’s hands and wraps him in a hug again holding hands. Misha loves feeling Jensen holding him from behind like this. They both sigh happily.</p><p>Misha opens his eyes and grins mischievously. “So what now?” he asks.</p><p>“Hmmm, I don’t know. What do you think, Mr. Collins?” he asks, licking Misha’s earlobe.</p><p>Misha sucks in a breath. He lets go of Jensen’s hands, and turns around to face him. “Let’s go to bed.” </p><p>Jensen’s heart begins to race. ‘god I love being in bed with this man.’ he thinks.</p><p>Misha leads Jensen to their bedroom. They sit on the bed and both remove their socks and shoes. He leans in and kisses Jensen. </p><p>Jensen pulls Misha’s shirt up and over his head, tossing it away. </p><p>Misha pushes Jensen back and straddles him, still kissing. Opening Jensen’s shirt, he runs his hand along his chest, then kisses along his strong muscular shoulders down to his stomach. </p><p>“Come kiss me.” Jensen begs.</p><p>Misha works his way back up from his stomach, kissing all along his neck and jawline before finally meeting his lover’s lips again. Their hands desperately find and caress all the bare skin they can find on each other, as they lose themselves. Each kiss is long and passionate and full of love.</p><p>Finally their hands work to finish undressing each other. They stare for a few moments, taking in the beauty of each other’s naked body. Every time is still just as special and meaningful the first time.</p><p>Misha moves and lays beside Jensen, rolling him onto his side facing away from him. He puts two fingers in his mouth wetting them and rubs them against the younger man’s entrance slowly pushing them inside. </p><p>Jensen moans, reaching back and grabbing hold of Misha’s other hand.</p><p>Misha continues until Jensen begins to push back against his fingers, driving them deeper, brushing against his prostate. Jensen moans louder and rocks his hips harder back and forth.</p><p>Misha removes his fingers, then gently pushes himself inside Jensen’s tight hole until he is completely filling him. They move rhythmically together. One hand runs through Jensen’s hair as the other clings to his hip.</p><p>Jensen reaches his arm up and over behind him and softly caresses the back of Misha’s neck. Straining, he looks back toward Misha. “Do you have any idea ……*groan*...how much I love you, Dmitri? Uuuuhhhhnnn…...So fucking much.” he says breathlessly.</p><p>Misha leans in and kisses his neck, then across his upper back and shoulders. “Yes, baby…*groan*...I know. You show me constantly. Mmmmm….I love you too, Jensen. Aaaahhh…. Endlessly, my darling.” He wraps his arms around him and begins to move faster, pulling him tightly against his chest.</p><p>“Ohhh god, baby.” Jensen calls out as Misha adjusts slightly, now hitting his prostate.</p><p>“Mmmmm. Do I make you feel good, sweetheart?.” Misha asks.</p><p>“Yesss..….uuuhhhnnn”….*sucks air in* ….”Mmmm so good.” Jensen answers.</p><p>“I love….Aaaahhh...making you feel good ….*groan*.... Misha moves faster, his hips pressing harder against Jensen. </p><p> “D...Don’t….stop, baby…. Mmmm” Jensen says, moaning louder.</p><p>Misha bites down hard into the top of his shoulder.</p><p>Jensen cries out in pleasure.</p><p>Misha starts moving his hips back then lunging forward as hard as he can. His hands move to firmly hold onto both sides Jensen’s waist, holding him in place.</p><p>“I’m almost there…...uuuhhhhnnnn…..are you….?” Misha asks.</p><p>“Yes…..*sucks in breath*.....mmmmm me too, babe….god”…..*groans* Jensen answering. He places his hands over the top of Misha’s.</p><p>They moan and move faster and harder together. Hearts racing, breath matching.</p><p>“Aaaaah….god …..uuuuhhhhhnnnn…..yes…..yes…..Oohhhhh….</p><p>“D...Don’t….Please…..*groans*....Please dont….Mmmmm…..don’t stop…….</p><p>Both breathe heavily, move together and moan so loud there’s no way the neighbors can’t hear them now.</p><p>Finally, they feel the sweet release and spasms as they orgasm together.</p><p>All the tension in their bodies is gone now. After a few moments of stillness, Jensen rolls over to face Misha. Their eyes meet, Misha gives a tired smile that Jensen returns.</p><p>Misha suddenly seems deep in thought. </p><p>Jensen leans in and kisses him. “What is it?” he asks. </p><p>Sliding his arm between Jensen’s neck and the pillow, they wrap their arms around each other.</p><p>“Do I...I mean do I really do enough to show you how much I love you? I don’t want you to ever feel like you’re not sure anymore. Or feel like you ever have to wonder.”</p><p>“I know you love me, babe. And yes, you do enough. You show me all the time. When we’re here together or even when we have to be apart. I know I’m never far from your thoughts, just as you are never far from mine. You are a part of me, and that’s never going to change. And I know you feel the same.” Jensen nuzzles his head against Misha’s chest, smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at home now, Jensen talks the ending over with Daneel. “Wow, I seriously am disappointed in this. I never thought they would end things like that.”</p><p>“I know!” he agrees, growling in frustration. </p><p>“And you still haven’t talked to Jared about it yet?”</p><p>“No, he’s on that trip with Gen and the kids. I’m sure he’ll call me when they get back.”</p><p>Daneel rubs her hands roughly against her husband’s shoulders and back. “I’m sure everything will get worked out, honey.”</p><p>He closes his eyes and moans, feeling her hands massaging into his tense muscles.</p><p> </p><p>Still frustrated several hours later, he calls Jared again. “Hey this is Jared. Leave a message and I’ll call you back.”- BEEP. </p><p>“Hey it’s me, please call me as soon as you get a minute. It’s not an emergency or anything, but it’s important.” click.</p><p>He calls Misha.</p><p>Ring--Ring--Ring. “Hey baby.” Misha answers.</p><p>Jensen sighs. </p><p>“Oh, no. What’s wrong, love?”</p><p>“Still the damn show. And Jared’s still on their trip.”</p><p>“I’m sorry sweetie.” Misha offers.</p><p>“Ugh, I’m just so frustrated. They can’t do this. It can’t end like this. Babe, Can we please video chat and...when’s the next time we go home?”</p><p>“A few weeks. I can’t video right now, the kids are about to be home from school and Vicky is away at a conference.”</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“No, it’s not you, babe. See you soon?”</p><p>“The very first possible second.”</p><p>“Love you.”</p><p>“Love you, too.”</p><p>“Try to call me tonight before bed?”</p><p>“Of course, baby.”</p><p>They both hang up.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck this, I’m going to Kripke.” Jensen says aloud to himself. He calls Eric’s office number and talks to his assistant, scheduling a meeting with him the following week.</p><p>The time drags by but finally it gets to be the day of his meeting. He arrives early and checks in with Tonya and takes a seat. A few moments later, the door opens. “Jensen, good to see you!” Eric greets, warmly holding his hand out to shake.</p><p>Jensen stands, returns Eric’s warm smile and shakes his hand before entering his office.</p><p>Shutting the door behind them, Eric motions to the empty seats before taking his place behind his beautiful oak desk. “What can I do for you?” he asks.</p><p>“I’ve recently been made aware of what all the series finale entails. I’m just...it just doesn’t sit right with me, man. I mean no disrespect, but the fans deserve better. The ending just doesn’t seem to fit with the rest of the story. Nobody gets what they want, and I can’t help but feel like it undermines so much of what the characters themselves along with their relationships have developed over the years.”</p><p>Eric’s face has changed from the warm, polite smile to a thoughtful, somewhat stoic expression. “I see.” he says, clearing his throat. He stands, walking around the desk to stand beside where Jensen is seated. “I can see you feel strongly about this. However, with all due respect, the decision has already been made. I hate that you disagree so strongly with the ending of a show you’ve worked on for so many years, but frankly Jensen, this is something that’s simply above your pay grade.” He says, patting Jensen on the shoulder.</p><p>“Right.” Jensen says, plastering on a fake polite smile. He stands up. “Well, thank you for your time. I should get going.” he says, Eric walking him to the door.</p><p>As soon as he’s out the door, it closes behind him. “Bastard.” he mumbles under his breath. He’s not even trying to hide his expression now. </p><p>Right when he starts driving, his phone rings and it’s Jared. “FINALLY!” Jensen says aloud, pressing answer call as he continues driving. “Hey man, you guys back from your trip?”</p><p>“Yeah, just got home a couple hours ago. So what is it you wanted to talk about? Something going on? What’s wrong, man? I can tell in your voice you’re upset and trying not to let it show.” Jared says.</p><p>“I just...did they tell you about the finale yet?”</p><p>“Yeah, I haven’t read it yet, but I got the envelope in the mail and it’s still on my desk. “But what about it? It can’t be THAT bad, right?” Jared jokes.</p><p>“It sucks. Seriously, they fuck our characters over and the fans...the fans are gonna be PISSED. Hell, I’M pissed. This is bullshit, Jared.”</p><p>“Damn, guess I should read it. What do Misha and Daneel say?”</p><p>“They’re upset too. And they agree that the fans are NOT going to be happy. I guess call me after you read it so we can talk about it.”</p><p>“Alright, I will. Talk soon.” Jared says before hanging up.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Jensen walks in at home and is greeted by his three screaming laughing kids. A genuine smile spreads across his face. “Hey sweeties.” he says, kissing each on the top of their heads.</p><p>“Babe, how’d it go?” Daneel calls from the kitchen.</p><p>The kids run back to the living room and Jensen goes to the kitchen and sits at the counter, shoulders drooping. He sighs and it almost sounds like a growl.</p><p>“Oh no. I know that face.” Daneel says, walking around to Jensen. She wraps her arms around him from behind, leaning her head on his shoulder. “What happened?” she asks.</p><p>Jensen pulls his wife’s arms tighter around him closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “Kripke says the finale is ‘above my pay grade’.” says much more calmly than he feels.</p><p>“What?! He seriously said those words to you?” she asks, stepping back, suddenly pissed at the thought of such disrespect to her loving husband.</p><p>“Yep. That’s what he said.” Jensen answers, standing up.</p><p>“Wow, what the fuck?”</p><p>“Yeah, I agree. But apparently there’s nothing we can do about it.”</p><p>“I’m sorry babe. This is ridiculous. Total bullshit.”</p><p>“Guess I just have to sit back and deal with it.” he shrugs.</p><p>“What a dick!” Daneel says.</p><p>Jensen chuckles at how much he loves how protective Daneel is. He steps behind her and rubs her shoulders, kissing the side of her neck. “I’m sorry, I just know how much the show and the fans mean to you babe. And I wish they wouldn’t just completely disregard everything to end the show so...shitty.”</p><p>“You don’t have to be sorry. I love that you care that much about how I feel, babe.” he tells her.</p><p>She turns around to face him and they wrap their arms around each other. “Of course, I do sweetheart.” she says.</p><p>He grins and tilts her chin up. “One of the many reasons why I love you so much.” he tells her before kissing her softly.</p><p>“You BETTER.” she teases, kissing him again. They both struggle to kiss again through their smiles.</p><p>“Eww, mommy and daddy are kissing again!” JJ announces to the twins, running back down the hall.</p><p>Daneel and Jensen both chuckle at that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>